Re-Building John Egbert
by Mr.Kumajiro1234
Summary: After being in a car accident, John egbert walks up after being in a coma for 2 weeks to find that he has no memory of his past, Now it is up to Dave Strider to restore the memories of his Best Friend. Rated M for possible future smut.


You lay under thin sheets of a bright room, your head buzzes, and you look around. You don't know where you are, and now that you think about it, you don't know who you are either. You shift your body to turn over and you stare out of the window. You hear the buzz of others talking outside, and you strain to listen. You couldn't make out the words, and their voices didn't seem familiar to you.

Just then the door opens and a young boy about your age walks in. He has nice light blonde hair that falls down perfectly across his face, he sports a pair of black shades that make it impossible to see his eyes, but you didn't need to see his eyes to notice the tears running down his cheeks. His white and red broken record shirt was soaked and it clung to his skin. When he noticed that you were awake the tears started to pour down his face and he ran to you and grabbed your hand.

"John" he said happily a small smile traced his lips.

The first thing that crossed your mind was "Who is this guy? And why is he touching me?" You snap your hand back and hold it to your chest almost like you had just been touched by something foul.

"W-who are you?" you asked with a bewildered look on your face

The smile on the boy's face dropped. Even though the shades over his eyes hid most of his expression you could tell he was giving you a concerned stare.

"John, it's me, Dave Strider, you best bro" he took a couple of steps towards you.

"Who's John?" You ask quite confused by the other, uh, Dave, as he said his name was, calling you this.

Dave's face went pale and he looked like he would pass out.

"Nurse" he called out lightly "Nurse!" this time it was almost like a shout.

The nurse halfway ran in and saw that you were wide awake.

"He doesn't remember" said Dave quietly

"What?" asked the nurse concerned by the fact that she didn't hear him.

"He doesn't remember anything, all of his memory is pop, gone" Dave said making a little gesture with his hands when he said pop.

The nurse stared at John with sad eyes.

"Dave, can I talk to you in the hallway?" she asks the other man. He nods his head and they make their way out of the room.

You stare blankly ahead. "John" you think to yourself, you wonder if it's short for Jonathon, or if it's just John. It hasn't yet occurred to you that everything was in a very blurry state, until just about now. You blink your eyes and you find your hands moving towards the blurry shape of the bedside table. You shuffle your hands around until you bump your glasses. You pick them up and place them on you face and look around. You wonder what they are talking about.

Be the other guy.

You stare blankly at the nurse.

"Amnesia?" you say to yourself, it was a half question more of, like you couldn't believe what you just heard.

The nurse nods her head.

"Unfortunately so" her eyes go down cast and she doesn't dare look you in the face "The only thing that we can do in these problems are hope that they fix themselves over time, but in the meanwhile, we have to teach John about his life, all over again"

"Not "we"" you said sternly "But me, I'm gonna jog Egderp's memory if it's the last thing that I do" You clench your fist and then sigh "Even if it's the last thing that I do"

You walk back into John's room again and smile looking at him, as you can see, he figured out that he needs glasses.

"Hey, John" you say trying not to choke on your words, you were still crying a bit.

John looked up at you with that goofy, buck-tooth grin of his. "Yeah?" he replied tilting his head sideways.

"How would you" he pointed at John "Like to come and stay at my place for a little while"

John nodded his approval with his smile spreading wider.

"Okay, well then let's get you out of this bed, and put some proper clothing on you" You walk over to John and talk his hand as he stands out of bed wobbling and he falls into you. You smile an innocent smile as his face turns red with blush.

"S-sorry" he stammers trying to stand properly

"No worries" you say "You've been out for two weeks, I don't really expect you to be able to walk yet" You wrap your arms around John and pick him up bridal style. The blush on his face spreads farther and he looks shocked.

You walk him to the bathroom and sit him down on the toilet. You then leave and bring him back some clothes.

"If you need any help let me know, I'll come in and fix you up" You smile sadly and close the door.

You sigh and look out the window, down on the big city that runs beneath. You choke out small sobs and take off your shade revealing your bright red eyes. You dab at the tears that have formed with the sleeve of you shirt.

"You have such beautiful eyes Dave" You hear John's voice in the back of your head, and you remember the "Not a Gay" picnic, that you had with him in the park, just days before he was hit by that car. Your vision clouds with tears and sobs rake your body as you crumple to the floor rocking, back and forth, back and forth.

Be John Egbert

You sit in the front of Dave's car with him as he drives down a long straight road; there have been no buildings to be seen for at least an hour. You sigh and look over at Dave.

"How much longer?" You whine making a pouty face.

Dave didn't look over but just kept driving, a big sign in front made him smile. "Five minutes, now quite complaining" he made a teasing smile "If not I'll have to quick you out and you'll walk the rest of the way"

You laugh and let out a little snort. "Yeah, sure, whatever"

"No I will" Dave says in a serious tone. This only makes you laugh harder.

Dave soon pulls up to a small house surrounded by trees; the neighbors lived way down the road probable about a mile or 5 away.

You stare at the comfortable looking house in awe, a small bit of you seems to recognize it.

Dave turns the car off and hops out walking over to the other side opening the door for you. He helps you up the stairs and talks out a key turning it in the lock. He opens the door and smiles.

"Welcome, to you new home"


End file.
